


Long Road to Ruin

by creeptastically



Series: Can I Still Keep [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Tobi, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: After Sasuke returns, team seven tries to fall back in sync with one another. Seven years is a long time to love someone who isn't there, but it doesn't change anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to only be loosely canon because ahhh obviously this wasn't endgame, but if you have any questions about what's different just ask! Mostly this is just gonna be character focused and not action focused. Any other notes I usually just leave at the bottom but i wanted to give you a heads up before you like took the time to read this haha

Sasuke has been officially home a week when Sakura tells her parents she’s moving out.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Kizashi admits. Mebuki shoots her husband an incredulous look. 

“You can’t tell me you’re ok with our daughter moving in with that criminal across town?” She says, practically spitting the word criminal out. Sakura rolls her eyes, knowing that they would come to this conclusion. She lets it go for the moment, however, wanting to finish her breakfast before correcting them.

“Well it’s not like we can stop her, she’s an adult!” Kizashi sounds defeated.

“She’s only twenty!” Mebuki argues.  
“She brought him back to the village in the first place!” He shouts back. 

“That doesn’t mean she has to live with him!” 

Sakura stands up and collects her plate. It’s still early and she wonders if the hospital has any extra shifts that need covering this week and if she can get Ino to help her pack. At the sound of the sink turning on, both her parents turn to face her, as if suddenly remember that she’s in the room with them. 

“Sakura, dear, don’t you think it’s a bit early to be moving in with him?” Mebuki asks her. 

“You know we love having you here,” Kizashi adds on.

“I’m not moving in with Sasuke you guys,” Sakura tells them gently, “I never said I was. I just said I was moving out.” Both her parents look taken aback. 

“Oh,” her father blinks.

“By yourself?” Her mother questions, still worried.

“Of course not, I’m moving in with Naruto.” There’s a minute of silence in which Sakura dries her dishes, puts them away, and finally gives her parents her full attention. They both seem a little more than shocked by her announcement. It’s still early so neither of them have their hair done for the day yet, Kizashi’s in particular is only in a simple ponytail to be kept out of his face. She’ll miss the simplicity of these kinds of morning she’s sure, but the time to move on and become an independent adult is drawing close. If she’s honest it’s been breathing down her neck ever since Sasuke had left in the first place, but she’s done putting it off. 

“I thought you didn’t really like him that much dear?” Mebuki asks, breaking the long silence. Kizashi lets out a bark of laughter.

“I always knew that kid had spunk,” he says happily. Sakura frowns at him.

“I like Naruto just fine, mom. He has a decent apartment and a spare room. I think it’s a great place to start out and I won’t have to worry about finding out any weird habits because I’ve spent a ton of however many week-long missions with him before. I’m going to have my stuff packed up and be all moved out by the end of the month. End of discussion.” She crosses her arms as if to make it final. 

“Well if that’s what you want,” her mother says. 

“It is.” Sakura nods curtly.

“Alright then.” Mebuki nods back. Kizushi is all smiles when he claps her on the back.

“Remind me to tell that kid congrats when I see him again,” he says with another bark of laughter.

Over all Sakura thinks this went better than expected.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke thinks the compound is too large. 

He’s right back where he started. It had honestly taken him a minute to remember that he was now too tall for his childhood bed the first night he was allowed to return there. It was just a full moment of him staring at it in shock, wondering when he had grown up. He had heard his guard snickering at him before their partner told them to shut up. He had spent the night down the street in someone else’s house.

He’s only been here back in the compound a week but it’s been a month since he’s returned to Konoha. He had been in jail for quite bit, with around the clock ANBU guards. It hadn’t really mattered when they had captured him a month ago. He had been pretty ready to go home by that point anyways. 

Home is an odd word to say. The huge compound had always been his home, even when his grieving and damaged mind drove him to leave at the tender age of thirteen, it had still been home. 

What’s finally sinking in for him is the realization that it’s all his, the entire compound. All of the stores, all of the houses, everything. It’s a lot to wrap his head around. 

Sasuke is up at dawn, does some training until noon and then he cleans until he’s ready to collapse. He gets about a house done a day, scrubbing everything top to bottom, tossing out clothing and other personal items, and leaving only basic furniture. Sure, some ninja had cleaned up after the massacre but no one had ever bothered to get rid of the evidence of people living there. He’s only on house eight. He can hear his guard chatting about how weird he is outside but it doesn’t really bother him. The work is physical and keeps his hands busy. It lets him think a lot however. 

He wonders when he’ll stop having a set of guards following him around. They’re just jonin now instead of ANBU. It’s always two of them, and they never bother to try and keep their presence a secret. Sasuke doesn’t try to hide from them either. He knows the village doesn’t trust him, and it’s his own fault. He just thinks it’s waste of resources, if he was going to do something he would have done it already. He still isn’t very patient. 

He thinks it’s weird how he still hasn’t heard from Naruto or Sakura since they’ve returned. Naruto had visited him in jail and had argued like hell at his hearing. Sakura had been at the hearing as well. She had given a speech about childhood trauma and the importance of keeping bloodlines in the village. His heart had twisted every time she spoke. It was straight forward and free of emotion. He wasn’t sure he knew her anymore. Maybe he didn’t. 

Naruto was an issue in his own right. Sasuke was sure he wasn’t going to be able to get rid of his best friend after his hearing. But it had been a week and there was still no sign of him anywhere around the compound. 

It was nearing dark now. Sasuke could hear his guards switching off with the night shift. He figured now was a good of a time as any to take a break for dinner. Storing his mop and rags in the kitchen, and dumping his current water down the drain, Sasuke left the house. He kept it unlocked, expecting to return later in the evening to finish up.

It wasn’t a long walk to his house. He had started his housing purge at his neighbors and went from there. There were at least fifty houses in the compound so he figured it would be awhile before he would have to really worry about his walk home. 

Sasuke doesn’t know who reactivated his electricity but he’s really glad they did when it gets dark outside. He can hear his guards chatting amicably in his backyard as he works around his kitchen. He became an expert at meals for one at a young age but he had really missed having a kitchen during his teenage years. He’s only just sitting down to eat when there’s a knock at the door. 

In a flash both of his guards are on either side of the door, kunais out and ready. Sasuke rolls his eyes. Seems like not only were they there to watch him but they were there to protect him. The whole situation is ridiculous.  
Sasuke opens the door to find a battered Naruto behind it.

“Hey shit face, you gonna let me in or what?” Naruto grins but doesn’t wait for the invitation. He pushes past Sasuke easily and waves to the guards before heading straight for the kitchen. The guards in question go back to their post, muttering to each other about how they should have expected the number one Uchiha fangirl to be at the door. Sasuke ignores that comment and focuses on the fact that his best friend is inspecting his dinner with interest. 

“It’s not ramen but it will do,” Naruto remarks, eyeing the food appreciatively. 

“Idiot, that’s my dinner,” Sasuke swats his hand away and Naruto feigns a look of hurt. Sasuke isn’t buying it however. “Why are you here?”

“Can’t a pal come see his friend after a long mission? You should be nicer to me, I was out saving the village and all!” Naruto boasts, grinning again, and makes another pass at Sasuke’s plate. Sasuke swats his hand again. 

“Don’t over exaggerate, I haven’t heard from you all week. You can’t just show up and steal my dinner.” Sasuke frowns at him. He feels a little better knowing Naruto was on a mission and hadn’t just abandoned him at the drop of a hat.

“Blah blah blah, and I hadn’t heard from you in years. I think you owe me a little food at least.” Naruto crosses his arms, looking at Sasuke pointedly. Sasuke relents and grabs another plate. He splits the food evenly, deciding they can both just be hungry then.

“So, what brings you here instead of your own house?” Sasuke asks, sitting across from Naruto at the small table. Naruto shrugs.

“Gosh are these fresh veggies, here I’ll trade you for the rice.” Sasuke easily passes his plate. He mentally ticks off that Naruto still doesn't eat real food. Some things never change. 

“Well?”

“Well,” Naruto shoves some of the vegetables in his mouth and swallows roughly, barely chewing anything. Sasuke raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. “Well, I wanted to let you know that Sakura is moving in with me next month.” 

And some things do.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto is happy. He’s more than happy, he’s thrilled. Sasuke is back home and in his house, where he rightfully belongs. And Sakura, the Sakura Haruno, is moving in with him. This is all he’s desperately wanted since he was thirteen years old. But things still feel off.

He knows Sakura hasn’t gone to see Sasuke since his hearing. He thought that maybe since she had stood up for him, that meant she had forgiven him, but he knows she hasn’t been there. 

Naruto doesn’t know how he’s going to get them to see one another, but he’s got to do it soon. Sasuke, not that he would ever admit it, is hurt by her lack of contact, and honestly Naruto had comforted a crying Sakura way too many times to just let her up and ignore the guy’s presence now that he’s finally within walking distance. 

It is this quest that lead Naruto to show up on Sasuke’s doorstep on Friday morning. 

“Hey Sasuke!” He pounds on his best friend’s front door. He knows it’s a little early, but he’d honestly been expecting the Uchiha to be up by now. There’s no way Sasuke is slacking that much now, even if he wasn’t allowed to take on any missions. 

“Sasuke you fucking jerk let me in!” Still no answer. Naruto frowns. He didn’t really want to go wander around the Uchiha compound by himself, the place gave him the creeps, but if it was the only way to find Sasuke he’d do it. He’d give it another minute.

“Sasuke!” Only silence came from the main house. So wander the compound it was. 

Naruto saw a lot of trash in the empty streets of the. Clothes, toys, artwork and various household items in neat piles in front of houses. It was strange. Naruto wondered if someone was looting the houses. Then he wondered how Sasuke was letting that happen right under his nose. Just another two problems to put on his list of things to take care of. Really Sasuke should thank him for taking such good care of him. After all it was because of him the compound even had running water and electricity right now. 

Naruto passes a couple more houses before he hears the familiar thud of limbs hitting a tree trunk. That had to be Sasuke! He books it in the direction of the sounds. 

He finds himself in what must be the compound’s training ground. Leaning against the tree are Sasuke’s daily guards. They acknowledge him with a brief glance, before refocusing on their task. 

Sasuke himself is really moving. Naruto’s eyes can barely keep up with how fast he hits the trunk before he spins away, then throws some shuriken toward a another trunk a couple feet away, hitting the target dead center, and then is on top of it ripping his weapons free deftly before tossing them at another trunk. 

“Nice hit Sasuke!” Naruto shouts at him encouragingly. He feels energized just watching him move, dying to get out there and join him. 

Sasuke freezes and whirls around, muscles tense. He relaxes when his eyes settle on him however.

“Naruto,” he says casually. He puts his shuriken away and makes his way to where Naruto is watching him at the edge of the field. 

“Dude, if you ever need a sparring partner you know I’m around,” Naruto offers, practically vibrating in excitement. Sasuke shakes his head.

“I’m good.” Naruto doesn’t let that stop him however. 

“You’ve gotten really good!” He praises, playfully punching his friend in the shoulder. Sasuke shrugs but doesn’t comment.

“Why are you here Naruto?” Naruto frowns.

“I came to try and fix things between you and Sakura,” he tells him truthfully. Now Sasuke frowns. 

“There’s nothing to fix.” He brushes past him and starts walking back towards the main compound. Naruto huffs, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy but at least Sasuke could cooperate. 

“Sure there is!” Naruto catches up to him easily. Both ninja take note that the guards have started following them a short distance away. “You two haven’t spoken since you got back.”

“How do you know that?” Sasuke asks, face still impassive. 

“Because Sakura hasn’t mentioned you at all. She used to never shut up about you but now it’s like you don’t even exist.” Naruto notices a small frown appear on Sasuke’s face. He knew his friend cared, even if he wasn’t acting like it.

“So?” Sasuke’s voice is scary even, no hint of emotion at all. It’s classic Sasuke repression really. Naruto rolls his eyes. 

“Look,” he grabs Sasuke’s hand, bringing both of them to a halt and forcing him to meet his eyes. “I know it’s your whole thing to play it cool and whatever, but you’re not fooling me.”

“Sakura missed you like crazy, it destroyed her when you left. If I’m being honest it almost destroyed me too,” Sasuke looks away, shame in his eyes, but Naruto keeps going, “But you’re here now, you can make everything right again. You just have to talk to one another!” 

“Naruto…” Sasuke still doesn’t look back at him and Naruto squeezes his hand a bit. It’s quiet for a few minutes and Naruto can feel the guards watching the two of them closely and it’s making him jumpy. It can’t be that hard to get a little privacy can it? This is the most intimate conversation he’s ever had with his best friend and it’s being analyzed by two jounin who know absolutely nothing about them. 

“Come on man, say something.” Naruto prompts awkwardly. 

“I can’t make her talk to me,” Sasuke admits, “If she hate me, she hates me.” He shrugs again, voice still too even. Naruto rolls his eyes.

“She doesn’t hate you, you’re just going to have to put in the effort for once.” He squeezes his hand again and Sasuke looks at him once more. His face is carefully blank, mouth still barely turned into a frown. 

“How?” Naruto nearly jumps in surprise. Sasuke was actually asking for help.

“Leave that to me!” He grins, entire face lighting up. He starts to tug Sasuke back to his house in the compound so he can fill him in on his plan.

He’s so happy. This is sign he’s been looking for, real proof Sasuke has changed and that they’re going to be real friends now. 

He doesn’t let go of Sasuke’s hand for hours.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke hates going into town. Hates it. 

His guards, for the record, hate it too. 

He always feels everyone staring at him, whispering about him. They had done that when he was younger, and he had hated feeling pitied. Now he can feel their anger and mistrust and he hates that too. It’s only worse because this time, everything is his own fault. 

Today was no different then it had been the two times he had gone into town last week: shopkeepers don’t really cooperate with him, whispers follow him everywhere, and some people are even bold enough to jeer at him as he passes. Really, it’s same old same old, that is until he comes face to face with Hinata Hyuuga.

She slaps him, hard. He’s sure there was some chakra behind it. The force stuns him for a moment. Is he sure this Hinata and not her younger sister Hanabi? He rubs his cheek and takes a closer look at the furious kunoichi before him.

Nope there’s no mistaking it, it’s Hinata all right. Her face is bright red and she’s shaking like a leaf. Hanabi wouldn’t be that nervous.

“Hinata,” he says carefully. He spies her cousin Neji beside her. He’s glaring at him disdainfully. Sasuke feels uneasy about this encounter.

“I-I...I won’t apologize!” Hinata stutters. She looks to Neji, who nods in agreement.

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” Sasuke admits. She’s grown her hair out, now sporting the long locks of most of the Hyuuga clan. She looks like a woman now, and Neji looks older too. Of all the fucking people to run into in town it had to be the Hyuuga cousins.

“O-oh,” she pauses for a moment, and Neji places a hand on her shoulder. “Well good, because I w-won’t.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke says simply. It’s something he’s been doing a lot lately. He doesn’t know why he’s apologizing to Hinata specifically, but he’s sure there’s a good reason for it. She had never been bold enough to do something like someone before.

“Do y-you e-even know w-why you’re apologizing?” She accuses him. He shrugs. Hinata opens her mouth, but Neji cuts her off.

“Hinata, it’s not worth it.” 

“Neji...” she starts to protest. That’s when Sasuke’s guard decide to make an appearance.

“Is there a problem here?” The one asks, eyeing Hinata. She suddenly looks nervous, anger draining from her features.

“I...uh... I...” She looks at Neji, on the verge of panic.

“It’s nothing I didn’t deserve.” Sasuke tells them quickly. The guards look at him warily for a minute.

“Let’s keep it clean,” the other one says, then both of them fall back into the crowd. Sasuke knows they haven’t gone far. 

“I’m sorry,” he tells the cousins again. Hinata looks surprised, but Neji is unimpressed.

“Let’s go Hinata-san,” he says, and steers her away from Sasuke’s presence. Hinata shoots him another curious look before he loses sight of both of them. 

Sasuke wishes everyone were as confrontational as Hinata just was. It was much easier to know what they wanted from him when they expressed their feelings. Still, he’s sure that isn’t the last he has seen of Hinata’s anger or anyone’s for that matter. 

The sooner he gets out of town and back to the compound, the happier he’ll be. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura drops her bag in the doorway and toes her shoes off. 

“Sakura!” Naruto greets her enthusiastically. She smiles.

“Hey Naruto, is that dinner?” It had been a long shift, and she’s starving. 

“Ramen again, do you want some?” She shakes her head good naturedly, it’s always ramen when Naruto makes dinner. Still beggars can’t be choosers. 

“Sure, I’m going to go take a quick shower though, ok?” She’s already heading towards the apartment’s only bathroom.

“Sure thing!” Naruto waves her off, still focusing on the stove. 

Sakura likes living with Naruto. His cheerful personality is infectious. She still has a couple more boxes from her parent’s before she’s officially moved in but this is where she goes after work, so as far as she’s concerned it’s home now. 

The bathroom is a little worse for ware, Naruto obviously isn’t used to sharing the space yet, but it doesn’t bother Sakura much. She rearranges the sink again so there’s room for her facewash. She also tosses away the empty tube of toothpaste he left on the counter. Satisfied for now, she get into the shower. It’s not big, but the water stays hot and really that’s all she can ask for. 

She gets out and wraps a towel around herself. She tosses the one Naruto left crumpled behind the door into the hamper and leaves the bathroom. She looks at Naruto fussing in the kitchen as she makes her way to her bedroom. She smiles to herself. This definitely feels like home. 

When Sakura returns to the kitchen Naruto beams at her.

“Just in time!” He chirps and places two bowls on the table. They eat in relative silence, occasionally chatting about her shift and the missions they’ve been on lately. Sakura likes how domestic it feels. Naruto is happy, and that makes her happy too. 

“So,” Naruto starts after they’re finished. Sakura looks at him curiously.

“What’s up?” She asks. He looks uncharacteristically nervous and that makes her apprehensive.

“It’s about Sasuke,” Naruto waits, as if he’s gauging her reaction. Sakura feels like she should have been expecting this. She knows Naruto has been spending time with him, she doesn’t know what they do but she knows they get together. 

“What about him?” She asks, carefully guarding her tone. She doesn’t want to seem overeager, because she isn’t, but she also doesn’t want to sound like she doesn’t care at all, because she does she does just a bit. Everything about Sasuke is so complicated right now. She doesn’t know how Naruto fell into being friends with him again so easily. Maybe it’s because he broke his nose, but she just isn’t there yet. 

“I think we should all go get dinner, like a team seven get together. We can even invite Kakashi-sensei!” He smiles tentatively at her. She sighs.

“I don’t know Naruto, we haven’t been team seven for a long time.”

“Please Sakura,” Naruto pleads. He reaches across the table and takes her hands in his. Sakura smiles at him. It’s hard to resist his pleading eyes, and he did mostly bring Sasuke back for her. 

“We should invite Sai as well,” she tells him, “He’s apart of team seven now too.” 

“Fine, as long as you’ll be there.” Naruto smiles again and Sakura smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been titled Naruto holds hands with everyone haha
> 
> That first part was hard to get out, I kept like switching to Sasuke's pov and like no, I was determined to hear from Naruto. The middle part that was actually from Sasuke was just like a glimpse into how life is going for him. No one trusts Sasuke!! No one is surprised!!! I think we'll hear from Hinata and Neji again. haha I'm trying to make sure every stays in character but gosh Sasuke is harddddd
> 
> That dinner will happen next chapter, also know as the chapter where I try not butcher Sai and Kakashi as well as everyone else


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Sasuke and Sai didn’t get along would be a bit of an understatement. 

Sasuke understands that team seven could not continue being down a person the way they were but he never expected a permanent replacement to be put in his place. He kind of figured that it would just be a fill in of whoever was available and fit the bill for the mission. 

Not that he cared at first anyways. In fact it wasn’t until he was on the way home - tied up and kept under watch - that it really began to bother him that Sai was there. Naruto and Sakura liked him, they joked and talked to him casually. He smiled at them with meaning and they appreciated him. Sasuke was big enough to admit he was jealous but also he knew it was his fault.  
All of this aside though, he was not expecting it to be just him and Sai sitting at the barbecue place. To say it’s awkward would be an understatement. The presence of Sasuke’s guards a couple tables over just makes it worse. 

Sai’s face is blank as he sketches absentmindedly in his notepad. Sasuke doesn’t know what he’s drawing, trees maybe some grass, but really in his life Sasuke never really had the time to learn to appreciate the finer points of art. He did, however, learn how to read people’s faces, and Sai’s is frustrating him like crazy. It’s carefully bare, not a single emotion or thought showing through.

He’s more than pleased when Naruto and Sakura show up. 

“Hey look Sasuke and Sai are already here!” Naruto shouts.The two stop by and say something to Sasuke’s guards before they approach the table. Naruto is towing Sakura by the hand and Sasuke’s stomach tightens at the sight.

“Naruto,” he and Sai greet at the same time. Sasuke immediately turns to look at Sai but he doesn’t acknowledge the weird timing. Sasuke feels his mood drop just a bit more. Dinner is not off to great start.

“How was your shift at the hospital, Sakura?” Sai asks. It’s meant to be conversational but there isn’t much emotion in his voice. Neither Naruto or Sakura seem to notice, but it rubs Sasuke the wrong way. 

“Not bad, a couple of genin got a little in over their heads on a mission. Nothing more than some broken bones and some superficial stab wounds though.” Naruto plops himself next to Sasuke, so she sits next to Sai easily. Sasuke is pleased Naruto would rather sit with him, but wishes he didn’t have to watch Sakura and Sai sit next to each other the whole night. 

“Hows cleaning the compound going?” Naruto asks him, “The garbage has been picked up this time right?”

“Yeah, it was. I told you not to worry about it though, idiot, I can take the garbage to the dump on my own.” The waitress comes over to take their drink orders. Sasuke idly wonders if Kakashi is even on his way yet.

“Your trash wasn’t being picked up?” Sakura asks after she leaves. Sasuke shrugs.

“It’s not that big of a deal. I’m not doing much else anyways, and I’m sure there are people more deserving of their time.” She frowns at the last bit, but doesn’t say anything. Naruto, on the other hand, doesn’t let Sasuke’s self pity slide as easily.

“Oh lighten up you grump, they were being assholes and you know it. Your bills are paid so they should pick it up.” 

“Yeah but I’m not paying them.” Sasuke shoots back. Naruto isn’t phased.

“I am, and I want them to do their jobs.” Sasuke folds his arms, irritated. He could have gone without admitting to Sai and Sakura that Naruto is paying his utility bills at the moment. He doesn’t really have many skills that aren’t being a ninja, not that anyone would hire him anyways, but still it hurts his pride a bit to not be self sufficient. He had been taking care of himself since he was a child after all. 

“Have you been receiving a lot of trouble since your return?” Sai asks him. His tone is formal and he doesn’t look him in the eyes. Sasuke shrugs again.

“Here and there.” 

“Yeah he has, he’s lucky to have me around to help him out!” Naruto adds, grin wide. 

“Can it, moron.” Sasuke tells him, but there’s no bite to it. Sakura stays quiet, but she’s watching him carefully. 

Thankfully, Kakashi decides to finally makes his appearance, bringing another man along with him. Sasuke recognizes him as the wood user that was with the team when he was still with Orochimaru. Both stop and greet Sasuke’s guards before approaching the table. 

“Sorry I’m late guys, but I ran into Yamato as he was returning from his mission and I had to invite him along.” Kakashi smiles and slides in right next to Naruto. Yamato continues to stand awkwardly.

“Kakashi I was right outside, don’t use me for your excuses,” he protests, but Kakashi waves him off.

“Captain Yamato, I didn’t know you were back!” Naruto says. 

“Yeah, I was on my way to see the Lord Hokage but I ran into Kakashi here outside. Don’t mind me though, I don’t want to intrude on your dinner.” He bows slightly, making move to leave but Kakashi stops him.

“Nonsense, you can stay here with us. There’s plenty of room next to Sakura and Sai.” 

“Yeah, come on, stay Captain!” Naruto adds.

“I feel like we haven’t seen you in forever,” Sakura smiles and moves to make room for him. Sai also smiles, and it reaches his eyes. Sasuke can physically feel himself be shifted out of focus. He doesn’t know whether or not this bothers him. 

\----------------------------------

Sakura is more than relieved when Captain Yamato shows up with Kakashi. It gears the conversation towards him and away from the awkward silence surrounding Sasuke. 

She didn’t know Sasuke was having trouble in the village. Sure she knew that it wasn’t a popular idea to let him back at all, but she figured that the general relief of having the sharingan back where it belonged might overrule that. It doesn’t sit right with her that random people are taking their issues with Orochimaru out on him. After all, in the end, he took him out.

“I’m stuffed!” Naruto says, dramatically draping himself over Sasuke. Sasuke looks annoyed but doesn’t make any move to shove him off.

“Naruto knock it off,” she chides. But she’s happy, he’s been so whole since Sasuke returned.

“Get off of me you moron,” Sasuke says. She could swear he almost smiles. 

“I do not think you get to talk to Naruto that way anymore,” Sai says. Sakura gives him a surprised look. His voice is as flat as ever, but she sees the tightening around his eyes. Naruto waves him off.

“Leave it alone Sai, I’m fine,” He looks to Sasuke, smile blinding, “he’s just teasing.” Sasuke scoffs, this time a smile actually managing to make it’s way onto his face. Sai frowns a bit, and looks to her for support. She shrugs, even she doesn’t really know how Naruto has forgiven Sasuke so fast and so easily. 

“But-” Sai start to say but Sasuke stands up. Naruto falls dramatically.

“Hey!”

“I’m going home now,” he announces. His shoulders tense as all eyes turn on him.

“It was good to see you Sasuke, don’t be such a stranger” Kakashi says. Sasuke nods stiffly.

Sakura watches him go until the two guards leave their table. She gets up quickly, leaving some money for her food on the table. 

“I think I’m done too. I’ll see you at home Naruto!” 

“Be careful Sakura,” Kakashi warns her. 

“Of course sensei!” She grins. She can hear Naruto start to protest but she’s already out the door.

She catches up with Sasuke in no time. His guards are nowhere to be seen but she’s confident that they’re not far. It doesn’t matter she’s been wanting to do this for awhile anyways and she knows they won’t stop her.

Sasuke’s face crunches satisfyingly when her fist hits it.

“What the fuc- Sakura?” Sasuke shouts, his eyes look like they’re going to bug out of his head.

“Yeah, wow that felt great!” She turns and smiles at him. He’s got blood dripping down his face. 

“You’ve broken my nose, god dammit Sakura!” 

“It’s the least I could do. Naruto always gets to take his feelings out on you, so why can’t I?” She lectures at Naruto like this all the time, but never Sasuke. It’s a little freeing honestly. Sasuke grumbles. She swears she can hear one of his guards snickering. 

“Come on, quit sulking, I’ll heal it for you in a minute. Sit down and talk with me, for old time’s sake?” She settles on nearby bench, still smiling. She feels a little high, and wonders if the pain Sasuke is feeling now can even compare to the pain he caused her and Naruto.

“Do I have a choice?” She shrugs. He scowls and goes to sit next to her. Despite everything, Sakura has missed having him this close. 

“How are things?” She asks conversationally. 

“Okay I guess, my face feels like shit.” He looks at her pointedly. 

“What do you do during the day? I mean I know they don’t let you run missions, so what do you get up to?” The sky is pretty and the air is cool. It’s a good night for talking. 

“I clean mostly,” he isn’t looking at her now. She smiles gently. 

“Sounds boring.” 

“It is.” It’s quiet for a long moment. 

“How do you feel, Sasuke?” 

“What do you mean?” She takes a deep breath.

“After everything, after defeating Orochimaru, after killing your brother, after coming back here, after your trial, how do you feel?” 

“Empty.” Sakura looks back to the sky. 

“How,” he hesitates, “how do you feel now?” 

“I’m not sure. Naruto is so happy to have you back you know.”

“I know.” She looks at him. His voice was a little warmer when he said it, and she swears there’s a smile pulling on his lips. She smiles too, feeling bittersweet.

“It’s a good change, and honestly having you here is a huge stresser off my back,” she giggles lightly, “but I guess having you here is just a different kind of stress.” 

“Sorry,” he says, and it sounds like he means it. 

“Don’t be. It hurt so much when you left, it hurt everyone, it hurt me. But it also made me stronger. So, thanks I guess.

“And I won’t apologize for doing it, but here let me fix your nose up.” She leans over and resets his nose with a painful sounding crack. Her hands glow green with healing chakra. 

“You don't have to apologize, I deserve worse.” Sasuke admits when she's finished. There’s still blood everywhere but otherwise his nose looks untouched. 

“Stop beating yourself up about it. We were just kids who didn't know any better.” He shrugs at her words, eyes glued on the ground. Sakura goes back to staring at the sky, tracing constellations in their dizzying numbers. She hears the guards switching shifts, whispering a snickering about his briefly broken nose. It startles her when Sasuke takes her hand. 

“Sakura, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to get out but here it is, after much agonizing. I just couldn't get these guys to flow this time gah. I will for sure be visiting Sai and Kakashi again, I just was so focused on Sakura this chapter I had a hard time giving them both the attention I wanted to. I still haven't decided how Yamato fit into all of this other than that I love him, and I know he feels for Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi, the two dads of team seven really. I'll have to probe a bit before I decide how he feels about Sasuke as an individual rather than just associated with Naruto and Sakura. 
> 
> I think we might catch up with Shikamaru next chapter so something to look forward too! So I hope to get that up eventually!


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks after the awkward disaster that was the Team 7 dinner, Sasuke gets a visitor. 

Sasuke is not a morning person. He was dutiful and dedicated so he woke up early to train and do daily chores. But he hated every second of having to be awake with the sun. So he was less than thrilled at the sound of someone knocking on his door at the crack of dawn. 

He didn't even know who it could be, Naruto wasn't a morning person either. He trained hard, but Sasuke knew he never really started before noon. He didn't get his boundless energy from thin air after all. When he wasn't doing something important, he slept at least twelve hours at a time. And Naruto was about his only visitor other than the rotation of jounin guards he had.

There was another knock.

“Come on Sasuke, this is such a pain in the ass,” the voice on the other side of the door complains. Sasuke tugs the door open. 

“Shikamaru Nara,” he says bluntly.

“In the flesh,” he replies, equally as dry. They stare at one another for a minute. 

“Are you going to let me in?” Shikamaru asks finally. 

“I guess.” Sasuke steps away from the door to disappear into his kitchen. He doesn't know what to do with a visitor that isn't Naruto. He doesn't even know why Shikamaru is here, they weren't really close before he left. Not close enough to warrant a visit now that he's back and essentially under house arrest anyway.

Shikamaru follows him inside. 

“How's it going? You settling in ok?” He asks.

“I guess, it is my house after all.” Sasuke fiddles with his food. He feels weird because he made a lot expecting Naruto to show up at some point. Now that Shikamaru is here, though, he doesn't want him to question it. Shikamaru isn't even looking at him though; he's staring at his family pictures. 

“That's good. What do you do here all day?”

“Why are you here Shikamaru?” Sasuke asks. He hates feeling this uneasy in his own house. He feels uneasy in the whole village right now, and resents having it brought into the one place he doesn't. 

“Calm down Sasuke, I’m here on business for the most part. Lady Tsunade wanted an update.” He shrugs, looking bored. 

“And she sent you?” Shikamaru sits down and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Sasuke doesn't protest when he lights one right there in the kitchen. He thinks its rude but he knows Shikamaru doesn’t care about being polite.

“I volunteered.” That didn't sound like the Shikamaru Sasuke knew years ago. 

Sasuke stays quiet. He finishes making his breakfast. He pointedly doesn't offer any to Shikamaru even though there is plenty. Shikamaru doesn't call him on his inhospitality. The two men avoid each other's eyes from across the table. It’s a significantly tense fifteen minutes. 

“I really suck at this kind of shit,” Shikamaru admits eventually. Sasuke makes a noncommittal noise in response. He presses forward anyway.

“I always considered you my biggest failure, you know?” He flicks his cigarette ash on the floor, another rude gesture. Sasuke barely notices, now curious about what his morning visitor has to say. Shikamaru chuckles a bit. 

“Neji, Kiba and Choji almost died afterward. Kakashi dragged a half-dead Naruto back and you were gone. A disaster of a mission where I nearly lost my whole team. And in the end, you weren't anywhere to be found. I mean how hard is it to find one thirteen-year-old kid anyways.” Shikamaru takes a long drag from his cigarette, and Sasuke feels like he just burned him with it. This is about their botched retrieval attempt. This is about him leaving.

“No one talks about it.” He admits. All of a sudden, he isn't hungry anymore.

“Of course they don't,” Shikamaru shrugs and turns to look him in the eyes.

“ Naruto is a and Sakura is more trouble than it's worth half the time, but can't have you doing that to them again. Kakashi sensei is harder to read but those two break so publicly.”

“I can't chase after you, my best friend came close to dying, I almost lost all my most trusted comrades in one go because of your stupidity. I'm not Naruto, I’m not strong enough to drag you back here kicking and screaming but I won't go after you again. I’ll be the first in line to make sure you become a classified missing-nin this time.” 

Shikamaru stands up, looking unsettled. Sasuke frowns. He doesn't know what to say. They were all kids back then, and the Sound Four were dangerous enough to skilled adults let alone a group of genin. He had never really thought about how much danger he had put them all in.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly. Shikamaru shrugs again.

“I don't want to lecture you, but we aren't kids anymore.”   
“No one has ever told me what happened,” Sasuke says, “I wish they would.” The two stare at each other.

Naruto decides then to make a noisy entrance, breaking some of the tension.

“Sasuke I know there isn't much to do but you don't have to start smoking out of boredom- Oh, hey Shikamaru!” Naruto grins as he works his way into the kitchen. He immediately starts poking around the fridge, looking for something to drink, and happily making himself at home. 

Sasuke watches Shikamaru closely. He wasn't comfortable with people seeing how familiar Naruto was with his house. It was bad enough his guards knew. He preferred it stayed an uncommon piece of gossip among the jounin then reach the speculation of the rest of village. 

“Hey Naruto, I was just heading out.” Shikamaru cleanly puts out his cigarette on the table. Sasuke once again ignores the implications of the gesture.

“Already, why not stay for breakfast?” Naruto offers, settling next to Sasuke at the table. Sasuke frowns sharply.

“Naruto…”

“I don't think it's your place to be inviting me anywhere. Besides I’ve got some more business to attend to this morning.” Shikamaru raises his hand in farewell and heads out.

“Tell Temari we say hi!” Naruto shouts as the door slams shut. Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief, immediately relaxing.

“So what did he want?” Naruto asks, mouth full of food. Sasuke shrugs.

“Nothing .”

\-------------------

Sakura takes a deep breath.

It's not like she had never been to the Uchiha compound before. She remembers once when she was much younger, her and Ino had snuck in to give Sasuke flowers for a holiday. Not to mention the times she had visited to feel close to him while he was gone. It had been a while, though.

Still, she knows which house is his like the back of her hand, so it surprises her when she runs into him few houses beforehand. 

“Sakura,” he greets. He’s has got on ratty clothes and his hair is tied back into a loose ponytail. Sakura thinks the look works for him even if he’s a little dirty, she’s not going to tell him that though. 

“Hey, Sasuke, are you still cleaning?” She asks. She waves politely to the guards that are hanging out in the trees.

“Yeah, I’m about halfway through now,” he tells her. He looks at the plant she’s holding, but she doesn’t bring it up yet. 

“What are you going to do when you’re done?” She asked. He shrugs and looks at the ground. Sakura smiles gently. 

“Well, I have a present for you. A welcome home gift kind of.” Sasuke eyes the plant warily. 

“I’ve been home for two months now,” he says. Sakura waves him off and starts walking towards the main house. Sasuke follows her. 

“I wasn’t sure what to get you at first,” she explains. The reach the main house and Sasuke goes to unlock the door. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” he says, showing her inside. She sees his guards take their places outside the house, and she supposes they find their way in if they need to. 

Not much has changed in the house since she’s been here last. It’s cleaner but it still doesn’t look like anyone lives here. There’s no personal touch or signs of being lived in. Except in the kitchen. There are dishes in the sink and a clutter of paperwork on the table. She wondered where Naruto worked on it. 

“Who put the burn on your table, Sasuke?” She asks, running her hand over the small mark. 

“Shikamaru was over this morning,” he tells her, “it wasn’t that exciting.”

“That sounds like a good thing,” Sakura says. Sasuke shrugs again. She straightens out some of Naruto’s mission reports that are scattered on the table.

“Do you think you can you make sure Naruto gets his paperwork in on time?” Sasuke frowns at that.

“I’m not his mother,” he tells her. Sakura laughs.

“I guess you aren't. I just wanted to give it a shot. It doesn’t matter anyway, you know how he is.” She sets her gift on the table and then sits down herself. Sasuke busies himself making lunch.

“So what’s the plant?” He asks sitting down across from her. He takes a bite and levels her with a stare. 

“It’s a tomato plant,” she explains. “I think you might need something to do that isn’t cleaning out houses all day. Breathing in those cleaning supplies isn’t good for your lungs.” She doesn’t mention how going through all of his dead clan’s things isn’t good for his heart.

“What am I supposed to do with a tomato plant?” He asks her, scooping up some more food. She rolls her eyes.

“You grow tomatoes, obviously.” She gets up and walks to the window, scoping for a good place for a garden. 

“Listen, they aren’t going to let you take missions again right now, if ever. You need something to keep you going,” she turns around and faces him, “and don’t lie I know tomatoes are your favorite.” 

“You want me to garden?” Sasuke makes a face. Sakura wants to hit him, even at his lowest he’s an elitist prick. 

“Yes, we can pick out another kind of food later but this is just to get you started. Now come on, quit playing with your food and let’s go get this baby in the ground!” Sakura takes his plate and Sasuke sulks in protest.

“Fine,” he says bitterly. In less than five minutes the two are outside and he’s scrounging around in his shed for tools. His guards watch from a tree, the two jounin whisper to each other and then giver her a questioning look. Sakura feels a little proud. 

The two work in relative silence. Sakura plots out a decent piece of Sasuke’s yard, marking it with some branches. The ground gives way easily under their combined strength. The grass shreds into rich dirt under the hoe, and is pushed in a small pile. She shows him how to gently fill in the dirt around the plant she placed in a front corner. Sasuke gives her a small smile.

“And that’s it! Maybe we can get you some carrots and beans as well. You could get some chickens for eggs!” Sakura declares. She thinks this has been a real success and presents the plant to the two guards, who are still in the tree. They don't acknowledge the effort.

“Are you trying to make me a farmer?” Sasuke asks, ignoring her spectacle. 

“No,” she protests, “I’m trying to make you independent.” He snorts. Sakura doesn’t let it get to her. He’s always been a downer after all.

“Naruto and I can help you out sometimes. He’s here every morning anyway.” 

“What is he up to today?” Sasuke asks, sounding tentative. She doesn’t know why he feels so guilty asking after his best friend. No one would judge him for it, least of all her. 

“Meeting some old family, I think,” Sakura answers cryptically. Sasuke gives her an odd look.

“I thought he didn’t have any family?” 

“Well, you know who it is actually,” Sakura says and Sasuke frowns some more. She thinks he looks cute when he acts all concerned for them. 

“Who is it?” He demands.

“It’s Karin, Karin Uzumaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KARIN!!!!!!! Haha don't fret she starts off awful and then she gets better (kinda like my opinion on Karin in general). I started to write her and Naruto meeting but then it got so long I cut the chapter off and you'll see it next time!
> 
> I started using three separate grammar editors to fix up my writing some. It's time-consuming but I hope it looks cleaner now.
> 
> I also put up a prequel! and I series the story, but really if you have any questions about the canon differences just let me know and I'll be happy to answer! 
> 
> Please leave me some comments either way, thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto arrives at the prison exactly on time. He’s a bundle of nerves. He’s never had any family before. So, when Tsunade asked him if he wanted to claim responsibility for her he jumped at the chance. 

He’s led through a series of checkpoints, and jounin guards check him at a every one. He knows she was captured with Sasuke, but he was so focused on his friend he barely remembers anything about her. He’s led down a hallway and to a cell. Inside sits a red headed women, and she looks up at him, glasses flashing in the light.

“Where the hell is Sasuke?” She barks at him. Naruto blinks.

“At home I think?” 

“Home?” she shrieks. Naruto chuckles. 

“Yeah, he lives there. Don’t worry we’ll see Sasuke later. I’ve come to release you, I guess. That sounds a little weird but it’s what’s going on.” She scowls at him.

“Why would you do that? Why isn’t Sasuke here? Who are you?” She steps closer to the bars, and one of the jounin guards tells her to take a step back. Naruto feels like this isn’t going very well, still he’s already here and she doesn’t deserve to be here so. 

“Well, I’m Naruto Uzumaki, and I think we’re cousins. Sasuke can’t be here because he’s on probation too. He’s in more trouble than you are, actually.” Naruto smiles, feeling a little sheepish. She sniffs.

“Whatever,” she says and steps away from the bars. The one guard looks at him.

“You still want to do this?” he asks. Naruto nods.

“Of course, I can’t just leave her here!” Naruto frowns sharply. She isn’t even a village enemy. She doesn’t have a bingo book entry!

“It’s your funeral,” he says. The other guard joins him and they release the wards around the cell. The door clanks open and she glares at Naruto from where she stands. 

“You are hereby released into the custody of Naruto Uzumaki, he’s in charge of your whereabouts. You must follow all the rules, and laws of the land, take caution we will be watching.” She struts out, head held high. 

“Whatever old man,” she says, eyes still boring into him. He gulps, she’s worse than an angry Sakura.

“Let’s go then,” Naruto says. The jounin lead them back through the checkpoints and to the prison exit. She glares at him he whole way, eyes boring into his back. Naruto doesn’t try to talk again until they’re outside. 

“So, what’s your name? Sasuke only said it that one time and I didn’t let granny get past your last name before I said yes.” Naruto asks, trying to be conversational. 

“It’s Karin,” she says, “Aren’t you a little blonde to be in the Uzumaki clan?” 

“Uh, I wouldn’t know, I’ve never met another Uzumaki,” Naruto admits. He watches Karin walk beside him. She’s shorter than he is and her long hair is an even brighter red out here then in the dimly lit prison. Behind her glasses, her eyes are an equally vivid red color. He has to admit they don’t look anything alike. 

“Well, the Uzumaki are from Uzushiogakure, but I think they’re all dead now,” Karin explains. Her voice is emotionless. Naruto deflates slightly.

“So it’s just us now?” He had hoped that maybe there were others, that there might be some information about his parents.

“I don’t know that there is an us to count for anything,” Karin bites back. Naruto frowns at her.

“You don’t have to be so mean. I haven’t even done anything to you!” He says, frustrated with her attitude. 

“I don’t even know you! Where is Sasuke anyways? Did he go back to one of the hideouts?” She demands. Naruto groans.

“No, he’s at home, like I told you! Why are you so obsessed with Sasuke anyways?” 

“That’s none of your business! Just take me to him, so we can go back to our real home!” She snaps. People around them have started to stare at them shouting at each other. It makes Naruto’s skin crawl. He remembers how it used be before when people glared at him all the time.

“This is his real home!” He growls quietly. 

“No, it’s not, he left here for a reason!” Karin argues. She’s red in anger and she tries to get up in his face. Naruto feels like he’s back in the academy, with a small girl always whining about seeing Sasuke. Still, the insult hits him hard.

“Well, it wasn’t for you!” He shoots back. Karin doesn’t even look hurt. She huffs angrily and sits down on a bench. She crosses her arms and refuses to look at him.

“I’m not going anywhere until you promise to take me to Sasuke,” she tells him. Naruto sighs. He wants to make this less of a scene then it already is. 

“Fine then let’s go, you can’t stay out here by yourself,” he says, “But you can’t stay there, we’ve got to get you a room to stay in.” 

“Keep telling yourself that, I’m not sticking around for long,” she says confidently. She starts following him to the Uchiha compound. Naruto feels a little sick. 

“Stop saying that,” he says irritably. Karin smiles.

“You don’t know Sasuke anymore,” she tells him. Naruto fights down the feeling of panic in his chest. He’s been with Sasuke everyday he can for two months, one of them just visiting him in jail. He has always known who Sasuke is deep down. 

Naruto grabs Karin’s arm, and she looks up at him coolly. 

“You can’t have him again,” he tells her. She just raises her eyebrows and gives him a knowing smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke feels like he’s choking. Standing on his doorstep are Naruto and Karin. They’re glaring at each other, both of their bright eyes burning. 

Sasuke is honestly a little surprised he had never seen the similarities before. They both have the same frown, and the same nose. He had never even asked Karin for her last name, figuring it was irrelevant. Now, though, with the last two Uzumaki clan members standing next to each other, he can’t believe he didn’t figure it out for himself. 

“Naruto,” he pauses briefly, “Karin.” He doesn’t know what to do, or what to say. Why did they come here? 

“Hi Sasuke, nice place you’ve got here,” Karin says. She brushes past him, leaving Sasuke at the door. Naruto grabs at his arm, grip tight enough to bruise.

“She insisted on coming to see you,” he tells him. 

“Of course she did,” Sasuke sighs. He turns to follow her into the house, tugging Naruto behind him. His guards are going to have a field day.

Karin has shown herself into the kitchen. For the second time today Sasuke hopes no one is reading too much into his clutter. She’s frozen in the doorway when they catch up with her, and Sasuke prays she keeps her mouth shut. He does not want Sakura to destroy his house.

“Sakura!” Naruto shouts. He releases Sasuke’s arm and practically flies to his roommate’s side. Sasuke pointedly ignores the pang of jealousy that hits him. 

Karin remains rooted to the spot, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Hey Naruto, this must be Karin,” Sakura walks over and offers her hand, “I’m Sakura Haruno, Sasuke’s old teammate.” Sasuke tries not to take the fact that they aren’t friends personally. Karin looks furious, but keeps her mouth in check. She takes Sakura’s hand.

“I’m Karin. Hey, Sasuke can I speak to you?” Her eyes sweep the room. “Privately?” 

Sasuke doesn’t respond, but he motions her to follow him as he leaves the room. He can hear Naruto start to fill Sakura in the second he and Karin are out of sight. 

“Talk,” he offers, sitting at the hallway edge. Karin stays standing, leaning against the wall. He can see his little garden, and smell the fresh earth scent catching on the breeze. 

“You’re filthy,” she says finally. Sasuke shrugs, and points out to his plant.

“I was working.”

“Uh huh,” she tuts. It’s quiet. He can feel her glaring at him but he doesn’t turn to look at her. He hadn’t forgotten about her, but he had hoped she would leave without a fuss. He should have known better. 

“Why didn’t you get me out?” She asks. 

“I’m not allowed to visit the prison,” he tells her. It’s simple really, they were scared he would break her out. But he was relieved he didn’t have to have a confrontation. 

“That’s not what I meant,” she growls. Sasuke shrugs again.

“It’s the answer I’m giving you.” Karin makes a frustrated noise. She plops down beside him and grabs his arm. He resists the urge to push her off. 

“Why didn’t you break me out? Why are you still here? Why are you living in this house playing pretend with these people?” Her eyes bore into his, but he doesn’t answer her. He doesn’t have an answer. She groans again and releases his arm.

“You’re the strongest ninja for miles. They can’t keep you here through force. We could leave right now and no one could stop us.” Karin looks ready to go any second, as if the prison revitalized her instead of draining her. Sasuke sighs. 

“I’m not leaving,” he tells her.

“Why?” She demands. He doesn’t answer. She growls again.

“Well what am I supposed to do then?” She asks. He doesn’t know. She can’t escape the village on her own. Not that she wasn’t a good fighter, she just wasn’t exceptional. Sasuke didn’t escape prison because he didn’t want to, Karin didn’t escape because she couldn’t. 

“You can stay here,” he tells her, “in one of my houses.”

“Oh one of your houses? While I do what? Wait for you to snap out of it? Wait for you to realize this isn’t what you want? Wait for you to quit living this stupid domestic farce?” She bites into him viscously. Sasuke remembers Karin being cruel, just not to him. 

He knows she can read him. He knows she can see how conflicted he is and how desperately he wants to stay. 

“Karin, just accept the house,” he says. She huffs, still irritated, but she quiets.

“Fine.” 

“Thank you,” he stands up and takes a deep breath, “now let’s go meet Naruto.” Karin balks, but doesn’t argue as he leads her back to the kitchen. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Sakura feels uncomfortable as she watches Naruto chat with Karin in Sasuke’s kitchen. She’s covered in dirt and sweat, and Karin is immaculate. She doesn’t look like she had just left prison, her hair is chopped on he one side but it looks edgy rather than messy. She’s slim, her muscles barely defined, so Sakura guesses there isn’t much power behind her bark. 

Every time Naruto smiles at Sasuke she pauses, her eyes calculating. It rubs Sakura the wrong way. If she’s defensive of either of them, it’s because they deserve to be happy, even if it’s with each other. Who is this random girl to come in and judge something she knows nothing about.

“So Sakura, why were you here today anyways?” Naruto asks, drawing her out of her own head. She hesitates before answering, feeling Karin’s eyes on her. 

“I gave Sasuke the tomato plant we bought him,” she tells him. Sasuke pauses at the stove. He had started making food when he returned, keeping himself busy. 

“Oh, the pile of dirt outside?” Karin comments. Sakura frowns sharply.

“Behave,” Sasuke warns her. He starts moving again, dropping fish into a pan to fry. 

“It’s a garden,” she explains. Sasuke sighs, but she ignores him. He’s too touchy for his own good.

“That’s so cool, I wish I had the time and space to grow vegetables,” Naruto says, voice wistful. Sasuke frowns at his pan but doesn’t respond. Karin snorts.

“Gardening?” She says disdainfully. Sakura shrugs.

“He’s got to do something all day,” she says simply. 

“I do things,” Sasuke says, but there isn’t much protest in the statement. Karin turns to look at him, eyebrows raised. 

“You’re the strongest ninja here, and they have you gardening?” 

“Hey!” Naruto yells. Sakura lays her hand on his arm. That wasn’t the argument being made here.

“Well, he can’t go on missions,” she tells her.

“Why not?” Karin pouts, and Sakura pauses. She shoots a look to Sasuke, who looks like he’s choking on air. 

“He’s on indefinite probation. He can’t be an active ninja right now, maybe not ever,” she says softly. Karin looks taken aback. She scans the room, eyes lingering on Sasuke far longer than Sakura would like. The kitchen is silent except for the sound of the fish popping in the pan.

Naruto stands up quickly, and goes to crowd Sasuke by the stove. He leans over and whispers something in his ear. They all hear when he finally takes a rattling breath. It’s like the room kickstarts back to life.

Karin’s eyes narrow and Sakura scowls at her. 

“That’s ridiculous. It’s a waste of resources to have a shinobi of Sasuke’s caliber stuck in the village all the time,” she argues. Sakura wants to shake her. She wasn’t there when he left in the middle of the night, taking the last sharingan from the village. She wasn’t around when half her genin class was almost wiped out trying to get him back. She wasn’t the one he knocked unconscious and abandoned on a bench. The table cracks under the pressure of Sakura’s hands. 

“Karin, enough,” Sasuke hisses. Karin looks properly chastised and shuts her mouth. Naruto smiles nervously. 

“Come on guys, let’s all calm down and eat,” he says, trying to keep the peace.

“Actually Naruto, I’ll see you at home,” Sakura stands up, hands still shaking, “see you later Sasuke.” 

She’s out the door before anyone can blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how Karin is working out! She's exactly what I needed to work some stuff out.   
> Keep in mind that you're seeing her through everyone else and Sasuke is the only one who really likes her and knows what she can do. It gets better, just trust me.
> 
> I hope you guys are picking up what I'm putting down in regards to shipping. I kinda want to say but I also feel like explaining ruins the point. So just ask if you're curious and I'll tell you.
> 
> Ok ok, I'll see you guys probs next month! Please comment and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke doesn’t see Naruto or Sakura for two weeks following Karin’s release. A third jounin guard is seen around his compound since he had her move next door. That means there are now three jounin to watch him descend into what he can only call madness. 

Sasuke is falling apart. Not seeing Naruto and Sakura eats away a space in his heart. He’s had more than a couple of actual gaping holes in his chest so he figures he can make this comparison without exaggeration. He throws himself into cleaning and training to try to distract himself. He sleeps fitfully and rises before dawn. Dreams of snakes and gloomy corridors chase him into awareness. He doesn’t know why it has taken so long for his emotions to catch up with him, but they have and they hit him full force. 

The days seem to blur in his turmoil. He doesn’t scream when he wakes and he doesn’t cry when it hurts so much he can’t breathe but he does slow. He spends hours frozen, mid task, just trying to restart himself.

“You know that plant will die if you don’t take care of it,” Karin comments from where she’s perched on the edge of the bathtub. Sasuke can almost feel himself crack as he picks back up scrubbing at the bathroom floor. This was his aunt’s best friend’s house. He can picture how the blood splatter looked on the wall in the kitchen. Her son, a kid who was older than him, but younger than Itachi, was getting water in the middle of the night. Sasuke had thrown out the glasses first.

“Karin,” he greets. He doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting there. Not that it matters, Karin could tell if you were having a panic attack from Suna if she cared enough to look. Sasuke knew she did for him at least. 

“I’m just saying your girlfriend is probably going to be pissed if she comes over and you’ve already killed her present,” she sniffs. He doesn’t bother to correct her, Sakura has not show any romantic interest in him since his return. 

“Mmm,” he replies. He doesn’t want to deal with it right now. Looking at it makes him feel empty. She rolls her eyes and nudges him with foot. 

“You’ve got to water it or something at least,” she insists. Sasuke stops scrubbing to glare at her, but without an audience Karin isn’t as easily cowed.

“We could even put some more plants in it. You could use some variety, potatoes, maybe, carrots even. I know you can live off rice, fish and tomatoes but the rest of us need something different every once in awhile.” She looks utterly bored as she lists things for them to do. He frowns at her, his chest aching.

“There’s no point in planting anything else,” he tells her. 

“Come on Sasuke, Sakura will be so disappointed in you,” she mocks him. He clenches his teeth, anger flaring up. Karin raises her eyebrows at him, reading the spike instantly. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” he admits. He can feel his heart thump. He remembers Sakura laying on the bench, Naruto collapsed on the bridge, his cousin Hirotoki cut in half in his living room. He automatically goes still. 

“Sasuke,” Karin whispers. She crouches down to his level but doesn’t touch him. He tries keeping his breathing even, but it rattles in his throat. 

“I’m fine,” he insists. But he can feel Itachi on top of him and Orochimaru’s skull crushed in his hand. He can see his parents die again and again and again.

Karin gently takes the scrub brush from his hands. He can’t will himself to move but his limbs comply easily when she leans him up against the wall. His chest feels like it’s caving in and he can’t hear over the pounding of his heart. The nine tailed fox sneers at him, and Kabuto takes another ounce of blood when he thinks he’s asleep. A crow call echos around his head endlessly.

The light has changed when he can feel himself lurch back into motion. Karin is sitting cross-legged in front of him. She’s looking at her nails, frowning.

“Hello again,” she greets him. Sasuke begins to wonder if she’s just apart of his hallucinations as well.

“It’s afternoon,” he responds. 

“It is, I have some rice balls if you’re hungry. I’m not as good at cooking as you are so you’ll have to deal with that.” She shoves one into his hand. It proves that Karin isn’t something he’s imagining.

He’s not that hungry, but he eats it anyways. He had skipped out on breakfast. The rice isn’t awful, but it’s not great either. But everything has tasted bland to him for a couple of days anyways, so it doesn’t really bother him. 

“Where’s my supplies?” He asks her, taking a look around the bathroom. She smirks and stands up to stretch.

“I put them away, we’re going to take a trip into the village.” Somewhere outside Sasuke can hear one of the guards groan. He wants to as well.

“For what?” 

“You’ll see, come on let’s get up.” She comes over and tugs him into standing as well. He resists the urge to snap at her. He isn’t a child, but he’s too tired to do anything about it.

Karin leads him out of the house and down the road. The compound is quiet as always. Their three guards follow at a close distance, whispering among each other. Sasuke can’t be bothered to try and figure out what they’re saying. It’s probably about him. They pass the main house and exit to the main road. 

The further they go into town, the more people start to appear on the roads with them. They stare, point and whisper. Children hide in their mother’s skirts and men frown behind their stalls. Rock Lee waves at him from inside a restaurant and Sasuke nearly dies of shock. Karin ignores them all as she leads him through the winding streets of his childhood home. He doesn’t ask how she knows where she’s going. She was always smarter than people thought she was and got defensive if you questioned her. 

The people thin out again as they pass through the main town. Behind them their guards are starting to get antsy. Sasuke belatedly realizes they’re on their way to the main gate.

“Karin, what are you doing?” He asks, giving her a wary look. She smiles.

“Just trust me, Sasuke,” she reassures him. 

The two guards watching the gate stand up when they approach but Karin has stopped walking. Sasuke can feel his guards practically breathing down his neck. Karin’s has actually grabbed her arm, but she pays him no mind. The gate creaks open.

\------------------------------------

“Well, that was a huge waste of time,” Ino complains. Kakashi sighs but doesn’t say anything. Naruto grins.

“It was a pretty sick battle, though!” He exclaims. The village grows bigger as the group makes their way down the road. Naruto is sporting a couple of new bruises and a few choice cuts but Ino had bandaged them pretty well. Not as well as Sakura but Naruto wasn’t going to be the one to tell her that. 

“You’re only saying that because you’re the only one who got to fight,” Ino tells him, frowning.

“Oh don’t be such a buzzkill, Ino,” Naruto whines.

“I’m not a buzzkill you’re a battle hog,” Ino shoots back. The gates creak open as they approach. 

“It’s not my fault you’re a lame ass who just stands in the background,” Naruto argues. 

“I’m a medical ninja that’s my job!” Ino defends. 

“Well Sakura never-” 

“Hello Sasuke,” Kakashi says, cutting Naruto off.

“Sasuke!” Ino brightens. She rushes to him, chattering about how long it has been but stills when she gets closer. Naruto bites his lip. 

Sasuke looks like shit, like a small gust of wind would topple him over. Beside him stands Karin, who’s glaring at Ino. The two are almost surrounded by guards who look keyed up and nervous. Naruto catches the significant look Kakashi gives him before he greets them.

“Sasuke!” Naruto yells. He jogs over, easily moving past Ino and throwing an arm over his best friend’s shoulder. He pulls him close and Sasuke almost visibly shudders. 

“Naruto,” he says, voice even. Naruto starts to worry even more.

“Are you okay, Sasuke?” Ino asks. Karin opens her mouth but thinks better of it when Naruto throws her a murderous glance. He did not want to mediate between those two right now.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see you later Ino,” Naruto assures her. He leads Sasuke away from the gates, Karin on his heels. He takes them the long way back to the compound, bypassing the village proper entirely. Sasuke leans against him almost fully. He’s quiet and keeps avoiding looking at him directly. It all makes Naruto nervous.

Sasuke’s guards stay close but Karin’s had left almost as soon as they were away from the gate. 

“God Sasuke, I go away on one mission and you lose it,” Naruto teases when they make it back to the Uchiha Compound. The main house is close to the entrance so it isn’t long before he's practically dragging him through the door. 

“I am not losing it,” Sasuke says defiantly.

“Sure, sure, Sasuke, but you look like you haven’t slept for a week. Not in the ‘we’re-ninjas-we-can-stay-awake-forever’ way but in the ‘I-just-didn’t-bother-going-to-bed’ way.” Naruto deposits him in a kitchen chair. He leans against the table, clutching at his head.

“I went to bed,” he protests. Naruto frowns, and sits down next to him.

“He sure as hell didn’t sleep, though,” Karin tells him. She sits on the counter, and glares at the back of Sasuke’s head. As if he can feel it, Sasuke turns around to glare back at her. 

Naruto doesn’t ask how she knows about Sasuke’s sleeping habits. He buries down the flare of jealousy in his gut and ignores the way Karin’s eyes flash to him knowingly. 

“Sasuke,” he presses. Sasuke turns to him, his dark eyes sad and tired, mouth twisted into a frown. 

“I’m fine,” he says. He takes Naruto’s hand and squeezes. It’s almost tight enough to hurt. It’s like he’s willing Naruto to buy it.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong,” Naruto tells him. Sasuke frowns harder but doesn’t protest. 

“Good, I’ll leave him in your hands then,” she says. She hops off the counter and leaves the kitchen. “See ya later cous!” 

The two stare at each other from across the table. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Sakura yanks the door open before Karin has a chance to knock.

“What do you want?” She asks the kunoichi before her. Karin gives her a look that pretty much tells her she doesn’t get paid enough to deal with this. 

“Can I come in or are we going to talk on the doorstep?” She asks.

“What do you want?” Sakura repeats. Karin sighs. 

“I’ve come to tell you not to expect your boyfriend home for a couple of days,” she explains quickly, “can I come in?” 

“Naruto is not my boyfriend,” Sakura says. She holds the door open and Karin steps inside.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Karin remarks dryly. 

Sakura groans. This had better be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.
> 
> We're gearing up for some stuff. How long will I drag out this slow burn? Who knows but something of some kind is going to happen soon! Soon!!!!
> 
> Thanks for the comments, they really drove me to write this chapter like right now instead of waiting~


	7. Chapter 7

Karin rummages around in the fridge before she takes out what Sakura thinks is a pop that belongs to Naruto. Sakura doesn’t comment, a little miffed that Naruto hasn’t come to explain his absence himself.

“So why isn’t Naruto here?” She asks Karin. Karin sits at the kitchen table and pops the tab on the soda. 

“He’s gonna be at Sasuke’s,” she says simply. Sakura takes the empty seat and watches as Karin chugs her drink. This information did not require a visit. Naruto was an adult. He could stay as many days with Sasuke as he wants, he doesn’t have to ask her for permission.

“Okay.”

“Yeah, you’re a medical ninja right? Your chakra reeks of it.” Karin looks at her like she’s a test subject, her eye’s probing. Sakura flexes her hand, feeling chakra flow to the muscles in her arms. 

“I’m more than just a medical ninja,” she says simply, “is that all you wanted?” Karin shrugs, and crushes the pop can in her hand. Sakura resists the urge to crush the table in her’s. This power struggle is juvenile. 

“My cousin is hopeless,” she says. Sakura bristles. 

“You can’t just-” But Karin cuts her off.

“Sasuke’s chakra is dwindling and I don’t know what to do about it. I can only give up so much of my own, not that he wants it anyways.” Sakura pauses. She hadn’t tried to chakra read for Sasuke in ages. She knew exactly where he was now, there was no need to look for him. 

“What do you mean dwindling?” She asks. Her mind is racing, Sasuke hasn’t been on a proper mission in months. 

“I mean he’s burning through it like crazy. He wakes up with half empty tanks and by the end of the day he’s burned through it. He’s not producing properly.” Karin balls her hands into a fist. 

“But he’s training, Naruto says he’s out there all the time,” Sakura points out. Chakra replenished through rest and practice, and that was all Sasuke did right now. He should have more chakra then he knew what to do with. 

“It’s not making a difference. I can barely feel him when he’s literally just a house away from me some nights.” Karin sounds frustrated. Sakura is now very confused. It’s weird to be watching Sasuke so closely. It’s intrusive and almost like stalking. It’s suspicious. Karin growls.

“Stop that,” she hisses. 

“Stop what?” Sakura asks. She tenses. Everyone says she’s too protective of Sasuke for her own good.

“Building walls like that, it’s time consuming and pointless. I’m not who you think I am.” Karin stands up. Sakura watches her warily.

“I don’t think anything about you,” she says diplomatically. It’s a lie. Karin seethes. 

“Forget it then,” she says, and she’s out, banging the door behind her. 

Sakura’s thoughts are reeling. Who is Karin exactly? And is what she talking about actually true? 

She needs to think. She needs to do some more research. She needs a Hyuuga. 

\--------------------

Naruto has been staying at Sasuke’s for a couple of days when he first sees him still. 

“I think my favorite vegetable has to be carrots,” he says, hands deep in the dirt. Sasuke hums in response. Naruto smiles. 

“Not that tomatoes are bad, carrots are just crunchier,” he amends. Sasuke’s face twitches into a small smile. Naruto feels his chest go all fuzzy with burst of happiness. Sasuke still looks tired, but he seems much more alive than when Naruto saw him at the gates.

“I wasn’t insulted,” Sasuke tells him.

“Of course you weren’t,” Naruto says. Sasuke rolls his eyes. 

The day is warm and bright, and everything smells fresh and earthy. The garden Sakura helped Sasuke dig up is finally getting some attention. Naruto isn’t surprised Sasuke didn’t do much to it by himself and he’s excited to get to help plant some things now. He wasn’t lying the other day. He’s always wished he had a garden. 

“Hey, Sasuke what do you think about putting potatoes over there?” He asks. Sasuke doesn’t answer so Naruto turns around to face him. 

Sasuke isn’t moving, and barely breathing. His eyes seem far away. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto takes a step closer, but Sasuke doesn’t move. He sees Karin appear in the hallway by the house. The jonin guards seem unconcerned, still chatting by themselves in the tree. 

“Hey man,” he tries. Sasuke doesn’t move. He can practically feel Karin’s impaitence from over here. 

“Sasuke come on.” He taps his shoulder and Sasuke falls like a sack of bricks. Naruto yelps, surprised.

“Will you just bring him inside? Karin shouts from the house. 

“Oh shut up!” He shouts back. He scoops him up into his arms. Carrying Sasuke’s dead weight is easier than Naruto thought. He was never bulky muscle, preferring to focus on speed and cunning then sheer force. Still, they’re the same height and Sasuke is more limbs than Naruto expected. 

Karin is still there when Naruto gets to the house.

“Just bring him inside,” she orders. Naruto grimaces.

“That’s easy for you to say,” he complains, climbing up into the main level of the house. 

“Oh excuse me, I was under the impression you were a ninja, silly me,” she says sarcastically. 

“I’m just saying you’re not carrying him,” he argues. But he follows her into the living room anyways. 

Naruto plops himself on the floor, Sasuke still cradled in his arms. He’s not going to be the one to get the furniture dirty, and they’re both covered in dirt from the garden. Karin, however, sits down on the couch. 

“Does this happen often?” He asks her. She shrugs.

“I’ve only been here a couple weeks,” she says. She frowns as she stares at Sasuke. Naruto pulls him a little closer. He’s surprisingly loose, eyes open but unseeing.

“What is it?” He asks. 

“Why would I know? I just know that sometimes he’s out of it for hours and others it’s a couple minutes. He can’t hear you either.” She sighs and leans back into the couch.

“He can be out for hours?” Naruto asks, eyebrows going up. Karin glares, looking irritated.

“Sometimes.” 

It’s only about fifteen more minutes before Sasuke gasps, eyes blinking and coming into focus. Naruto grips him tighter, heart pounding.

“Hey there, nice of you to join us,” he jokes. But his heart is in his throat. Sasuke looks panicked and scared. 

“Please tell me we’re not inside my house,” he croaks. Naruto rolls his eyes.

“That’s what you’re concerned about, the house.” 

“Of course I am you moron, I’m the one who cleans it.” Sasuke tries to sit up but falls back almost immediately. Naruto chuckles.

“You need to sleep,” he tells him. Karin snorts from the couch. Sasuke glares at her. Naruto feels vindicated. He knows Karin can call out Sasuke’s lies far better than he can. 

“I sleep plenty,” Sasuke insists. Naruto frowns at him. Now that he's so close to him, he can see the dark circles under his eyes and feel the way that his body gives under the slightest pressure.

“Don’t be such a prick, I can tell you’re not sleeping,” he argues. Sasuke frowns. Naruto’s face softens. 

“Just let me help you,” he asks gently. Sasuke stares back at him, dark eyes conflicted. 

Karin moves, jarring Naruto out of his gaze. 

“Either way, you’re done in that garden for the day,” she says, tone final. Her face is scrunched, and she doesn’t turn to face them. Naruto sees the look Sasuke gives her back, pity splayed across his features. 

“Fine,” he allows. Karin nods, and disappears out the door. Naruto smiles down at Sasuke.

“Let's clean up this mess than okay?” He offers. Sasuke makes a disgruntled noise and Naruto laughs. 

\------------------------------

Sasuke wakes suddenly. At the edge of his sight feathers fall and it smells like the damp underground of Orochimaru’s hideouts. A heartbeat thumps in his ear. 

He jabs his elbow into the person next to him. Panic crawls it’s way from his stomach and up to his throat, choking him. His heart kicks into overdrive, pounding loudly. Beside him Naruto groans. 

“Fucking hell, that was uncalled for,” he wheezes, voice still thick with sleep. He rubs at his eyes, blinking at him slowly. Sasuke works to stay calm.

He’s on his couch in the living room. He’s home in the leaf village. It’s only him and Naruto here. Everything is okay. 

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he knows Naruto can sleep just about anywhere. It shouldn’t surprise him that he opted to stay put instead of waking him up to move. Sasuke can’t hide how exhausted he’s been anymore.

“What was that about?” Naruto asks. He only looks half awake, like if Sasuke let him he’d fall back to sleep in minutes.

“Nothing, go back to sleep idiot,” he says harshly. His heart is still beating hard in his chest. He feels the red hot flash of embarrassment settle over him. It's like he's thirteen all over again. 

“Whatever,” Naruto mumbles. He hooks his arm around Sasuke and draws him close. Just as predicted, he’s lax with sleep not long after. 

Sasuke feels like he’s suffocating. Naruto is warm against him. He's a solid mass that’s more comfortable then the floor but less comfortable than his bed. He grips him tightly, as if afraid that he’ll scamper away in the middle of the night. 

Sasuke sighs irritably. This is stupid. Naruto can not be here to chase away every nightmare, but he feels safe anyways. He doesn’t think he’s going to move from the illusion of peace just to settle his frayed nerves.

Naruto touches so freely, a childhood without affection making him show an overabundance. Sasuke tries not to let it affect him. It’s like Naruto can hear his touch starved skin calling every time he takes his hand or pulls him in for a hug. Naruto would give anything for his friends, and Sasuke is painfully aware of this.

Sasuke’s heart stutters when Naruto mumbles something about Sakura. He shifts slightly and tugs him closer. 

He’s not sure who he’s more jealous of in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere! I have made a small step forward in our slowburn hell. I'm just really excited to get Sakura involved though, like I'm dying for it. 
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments and let me know what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ve never heard of anything like that,” Hinata tells Sakura, her voice soft. Sakura nods along. 

“Exactly, but I did some… observing,” she explains carefully. It seemed a little hypocritical of her to judge Karin for stalking Sasuke. Especially since when she went and did pretty much the same thing almost immediately. But Sasuke had been asleep, Naruto’s arms curled around him and her heart had dropped. They’d been peaceful, and she couldn’t find the words to say past the hurt in her chest. She curls her hands around her cup, using its warmth to steady herself. 

Hinata, however, thinks nothing of it. 

“And you saw it was true?” She asks. She frowns, and it’s small and dainty. Her eyes make it hard to tell where they’ve settled, but Sakura meets them, unflinching.

“It seems so. He felt so faint, like he was barely there. I’m not the best sensory ninja, but I’m sure of it.” She doesn’t mention how it nearly gave her a heart attack. How if she wasn’t so in tune with both of them she would have missed it. Naruto’s signature had practically smothered Sasuke’s tiny one. She almost thought he had died in his sleep and wouldn’t that have been ironic? For him to finally be home and then die in his sleep not even a year later.

“I’d have to examine him to get an idea of what’s wrong,” Hinata says. She fiddles with her tea, looking anxious.

“I’m sure Sasuke won’t mind,” Sakura says. That’s a lie. She knows Sasuke will throw a fit. He’d never voluntarily admit something was wrong. Hinata shakes her head.

“Sasuke and I had an … argument,” she confesses, “I may have … slapped … him a couple times.” Her cheeks color a bit, but she doesn’t look ashamed. Sakura could kiss her.

“He deserved it,” she tells her. He did, he deserved to know how much he hurt others. Hinata smiles.

“Maybe,” she allows. 

“Either way, if you could do this for us, Naruto and I would really appreciate it,” Sakura stresses. It’s a little bit of a sneaky move. Everyone and their mother knows Hinata would move mountains if Naruto asked. Hinata’s eyes are kind though, even as she shakes her head again. 

“It’s no problem at all Sakura. I’m happy to help. You’re my friends and Sasuke is our comrade.” She reaches over the table and takes Sakura’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sakura lets the gesture calm her frayed nerves. She’s getting somewhere, Sasuke would be ok.

“Thanks, Hinata, I mean it.” 

Hinata’s cheeks go pink, and she starts cleaning up their dishes. Sakura moves to help her but Hinata waves her off. 

“It’s fine, Sakura, you have enough stuff to worry about,” she says. She takes the cups to the sink and starts to store food away for later.

“Well, what’s been going in your life then?” Sakura asks. Hinata brightens, and her cheeks go even darker.

“I actually do have some news,” she says. Sakura leans closer, suddenly curious. 

“Well are you going to spill or am I going to have to guess?” Hinata giggles, and hurries to finish what she’s doing. She sits back down across from Sakura. Her face is lit up like the sun. Sakura is dying to know what has her so happy. She beckons her closer and Sakura tilts forward so Hinata can share her secret.

“Shino and I got engaged,” she whispers. Sakura blinks. Oh.

—————————

Naruto stumbles into his apartment late. Sasuke is in his own bed and in his own house. Naruto hated leaving him there to gasp awake on his own but he couldn’t do it tonight. Sasuke pulled further into himself the closer Naruto got. He spoke less and slept more. It was frustrating.

The lights are still on which is weird, but when Naruto sees Sakura asleep at the table it makes sense. She’s got a couple books open, and some scrolls of notes. Her hair is tied up, something she only does when she’s concentrating.

Sakura looks so peaceful when she sleeps, almost like the young girl from so long ago. Naruto smiles, feeling fond. 

“Hey,” he nudges her softly, “wake up sleepy.”

Sakura groans, and blinks slowly.

“Hi, you’re home,” she mumbles. She grins up at him, half awake. Stray pieces of hair stick to her face and some ink is smudged on her cheek. Naruto reaches to try and rub it off.

“Well, I live here so,” he jokes. She scowls and pushes his hand away. 

“I suppose,” she says. She yawns and stretches. Naruto looks at the books. They’re things about producing chakra, and chakra replenishment. 

“What are you researching?” He asks, curious. Sakura shrugs. She stands up and moves to the couch.

“I’ll let you know when I’m done,” she says. She yawns again, tucking herself into the arm. Naruto goes and sits next to her. He lays his head on her shoulder.

It’s nice being with Sakura. She smells good and her hair is soft. He breathes softly on her neck, and watches it raise goosebumps.

“Mmm,” Sakura hums. Her eyes are closed, but she’s smiling. 

“I missed you,” Naruto confesses, sitting up to properly look at her face. Missions aren’t the same when she isn’t on the team and nights aren’t as good without her there. 

“I was right here,” she says. He sighs and curls his hand into one of hers. 

“It’s lonely over there,” he tells her. She opens her eyes to look up at him. Naruto thinks he sees understanding in them. Sakura was always looking for something from Sasuke too and she was also used to not getting it. 

“I think it might just be him,” she says simply. Naruto shakes his head. 

“I dunno,” he says. Sakura hums again. She’s solid next to him, and very warm. He’s so tired. 

“Don’t look so sad,” Sakura says and she bumps their shoulders together. Naruto snorts. 

“I’m not sad, just sleepy,” he insists. 

“Sure you are,” she says and rolls her eyes. It’s warm and everything feels like home. Even if he isn’t completely happy, it’s safe.

Sakura has always made him feel safe. She kept up after him, always concerned if he was keeping up with his work. She put herself in the line of fire when others doubted him. She forgave him for not keeping his promise. Sure she nagged and argued but she cared. 

“Hey, Sakura,” he says. He's so sure about this feeling. It hasn’t dulled a day since he was thirteen.

“Yeah Naruto?” She asks, her green eyes lock onto his. He's always thought they were so pretty, like the forest that surrounded their village.

“I love you. I really do,” he tells her, voice almost reverent. She smiles, and it’s like the sun has come out it’s so bright.

And when he kisses her, it’s just like how he’d always imagined. 

————————————-

To reiterate, Sasuke would rather die than go into the village proper. As it is, though, he needs things to live as a functioning human being. 

Karin had out right refused to go with him. It wasn’t her village, and it was Sasuke’s fault she was here in the first place. He could make it up to her by never making her go with him. So Sasuke goes alone, trailed by his two guards. He’s hoping he can get in and out with only a few problems. As usual his hopes are dashed.

Sasuke sees them before they see him. The two stick out like sore thumbs, Sakura’s bright pink hair clashing with Naruto’s orange jacket.

They're standing in front of a fruit stand. Sakura appears to be asking Naruto his opinion on the apple she’s holding. He wants to go over there, but he hesitates. Their hands are clasped tight, fingers interwoven with one another. It makes him think about Naruto holding his hand when they walk through the compound. And the way Sakura used to fuss over him way back in the day.

His chest hurts, and he frowns. Naruto had stayed with him almost a whole week. He’s allowed some time to himself and Sakura has more than earned her right to ignore him forever.

Sasuke goes to leave and maybe lose sight of teammates for now but of course Naruto spots him. It's like he has a Sasuke homing beacon built in, he just always seems to know when he's there.

“Hey Sasuke!” He shouts. Sasuke turns back around and heads in their direction instead. Sakura gives him a small wave when he reaches them.

“How are you feeling?” Naruto asks, sounding concerned. 

“I’m fine,” he answers. Naruto’s eyes narrow, and he looks like he might disagree.

“What brings you here?” Sakura asks politely, cutting Naruto off. Sasuke actively tries not be condescending when he replies, he really does.

“Uh, shopping, I guess.” Naruto punches him lightly with his free hand. Apparently he didn’t try hard enough.

“Be nice you jerk.” Naruto tells him.

“I am being nice, you're just being over sensitive,” Sasuke says. Sakura rolls her eyes. 

“Let it go Naruto. Sasuke doesn't have to tell us anything.” She smiles at him gently, but he instantly feels bad for not being up front.

“I just needed some groceries. This moron eats half my food.” He jerks his thumb at Naruto.

“I do not!” He protests.

“Naruto!” Sakura scolds him, and Sasuke smirks. He doesn’t know what it is, but the three of them being together reminds him of when he was thirteen. Back when he really thought the leaf would have been enough for him.

“Yeah Naruto,” he mocks. Naruto pounces on him, putting him into a headlock easily. 

“Not so funny now big man, are you?” He says, ruffling Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke scowls, and struggles against his hold. 

“Let go of me you dick!” 

“Ugh, guys grow up!” Sakura says. She easily pulls Naruto off and Sasuke falls unceremoniously to the ground. All in all, this is going spectacularly well.

He sees his guards pull in a little closer and catches some dirty looks from the people around them. Naruto seems to notice them at the same time and instantly settles himself.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. He kisses Sakura’s cheek and offers Sasuke a hand.

Sasuke briefly panics. If that idiot thinks he can hold his and Sakura’s hands at the same time, he's mistaken. Naruto has a nasty habit of just taking people’s hands and never letting go. He doesn't even know which part bothers him more. The fact that Naruto isn't holding his hand or that he might be carelessly hold Sakura’s. 

Or is it that he wants to be holding Sakura’s hand in town like it’s no big deal? 

His head swims with muddled feelings. He pretends he doesn’t notice how crestfallen Naruto seems when he doesn’t take his offered hand.

“Well, I’ve got some shopping to do,” he says, standing up and brushing off his pants. He feels tense. He’s itching to get away from Naruto’s worry and Sakura’s passive acceptance. 

“Running already?” Naruto accuses and Sasuke flinches. He’s suddenly exhausted. Sakura just smiles, though.

“It’s alright, we’ll see you later Sasuke,” she says. Sasuke nods then all but flees.

That’s the last time he goes anywhere by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a lot went on in this chapter! I will bring up the Hinata/Shino thing again, it hold some semi relevence. I wanted to do something with her love life since she isn't getting togther with Naruto.
> 
> NARUSAKU!!!!!!!!! There's a tumblr that calls them swolmates and I love it so much.
> 
> Some more things happen next chapter, Hinata won't be back just yet but Karin probably will! Thanks for all the lovely comments, I really appriciate them! Let me know what you think of this one!


End file.
